Nylia ou le secret des cheveux bleus
by Samael.D'Orival
Summary: Une élève arrive à Poudlard, mais pourquoi a-t-elle un comportement si gamin et insolent ? C'est ce que vont devoir découvrir Sirius, Severus et Rémus. Yaoi/Slash. Fic premiers chapitres Réecrits!
1. La rentrée

**Enfin ! Je me décide à posté cette histoire réécrite et pour vous rafraichir la mémoire : les personnages morts sont vivants (sauf Voldy), Sirius a été innocenté et est prof à Poudlard avec Remus et Severus.**

 **Chapitre 1 : La rentrée**

Le Poudlard Express roulait déjà à vive allure en direction de Poudlard lorsqu'une jeune fille entrant en première année trouva enfin une place dans un compartiment où se trouvaient déjà trois autres élèves. Cette jeune fille possédait d'étranges cheveux bleus, et avait les yeux bleus qui devenaient plus ou moins foncés selon le temps et son humeur.

Les autres élèves du compartiment étaient une fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts un peu rondelette, et deux garçons blonds avec des yeux couleur noisette, certainement des jumeaux, qui semblaient plutôt bien bâtis pour leur âge.

La brune engagea alors la conversation :

-Salut, je m'appelle Jenny MacGoth et je suis née de parents moldus, et vous ?

-Moi je suis Dimitry Kennedy et lui c'est mon jumeau Matthew. On est de sang-mêlé.

-Ok, moi je suis Nylia Adams. Je suis sang-pur mais j'ai vécu chez les moldus. Répondit la bleutée

Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à discuter de ce qui les attendait, à manger des sucreries et à jouer à la bataille explosive, un jeu sorcier que les jumeaux leur montrèrent.

Puis le train arriva en gare de Pré-au-Lard.

La jeune fille descendit du train. Elle aperçue alors un homme immense qui appelait les élèves de première année. L'homme les fit monter dans des barques, quatre par quatre. Nylia se retrouva avec ses nouveaux amis.

Les jumeaux leur expliquèrent qu'ils seraient répartirent dans des maisons mais que leurs parents n'avaient pas voulues leur dire comment ça se passait.

Ils entendirent alors les autres élèves poussés des cris émerveillés.

En effet, de l'autre côté du lac, un château se dressait fièrement dans le ciel étoilé.

La première réaction des quatre amis en le voyant fut la stupéfaction, jamais ils n'avaient vus un édifice pareil !

Le garde-chasse les guida jusqu'à la porte de Poudlard et frappa trois coups. Une femme qui se présenta comme étant le professeur McGonagall les conduisit jusqu'à une autre porte avant d'expliquer à tous les élèves comment se déroulerait la répartition et Nylia fut rassurée, elle n'aurait qu'à mettre un vieux chapeau.

Puis la sorcière les fit attendre le temps que les préparatifs pour la répartition soient finis. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle les fit entrée dans la Grande Salle.

L'endroit était magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis. Les quatre enfants regardèrent le plafond magique d'un air très étonné, même Dimitry et Matthew qui avaient pourtant déjà vu de la magie. Le professeur McGonagall aligna les élèves de première année face à leurs camarades. Ensuite la sorcière installa un tabouret devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Puis, tout à coup, le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter:

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_ _  
_ _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_ _  
_ _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_ _  
_ _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._ _  
_ _Les hauts-d 'forme, les chapeaux splendides_ _  
_ _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_ _  
_ _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_ _  
_ _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._ _  
_ _Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_ _  
_ _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_ _  
_ _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_ _  
_ _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu_

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale_

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître_

 _Vous finirez à Serpantard_

 _Si vous êtres plutôt malin_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins_

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

—Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous mettrez sur le tabouret. Mais Nylia n'écouta que la répartition de ses nouveaux amis.

-Dimitry Kennedy ! Appela le professeur McGonagall

-GRYFFONDOR ! Cria le chapeau.

-Matthew Kennedy !

-SERDAIGLE ! Cria le chapeau.

-Jenny MacGoth !

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Enfin, le professeur McGonagall appela Nylia.

-Nylia Adams !

La jeune fille mit le choixpeau sur sa tête et entendit une voix lui parler :

-Bien, où vais-je te mettre ? Peut-être Serdaigle ?

-Non ! Surtout pas !

-Bon, tu es sûre de toi ? TU en a pourtant les capacités.

-Peu importe, je ne veux pas y aller

-Très bien, alors tu iras à SERPENTARD !

Nylia rejoignit la table des vert et argent. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur puis les préfets conduisirent les élèves à leurs dortoirs.

La jeune fille ne pris même pas le temps de discuter avec ses nouvelles camarades, étant épuisée.

Le lendemain matin, elle retrouva ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

\- Au fait, ce n'est pas grave que l'on ne soit pas dans la même maison ? demanda Jenny

-Moi en tout, ça ne me dérange pas. Répondit Matthew

-Pareil pour moi ! répliqua Dimitry

-Pour moi c'est bon aussi, mais on ne doit pas oublier que ça ne plaira pas aux autres élèves. Leur rappela Nylia

-On s'en fiche ! Et puis, Dumbledore ne pourra que nous approuver ! s'exclama Dimitry

C'est alors que les préfets passèrent leur donner leurs emplois du temps.

-Moi j'ai Défense contre les forces du mal avec les Gryffondor, on est ensembles, Dimitry. Les informa Nylia

-Et moi j'ai Potions avec Matthew. Répliqua Jenny

-Ok, on se retrouve au déjeuner ? Demanda Matthew

-Ouais, à toute à l'heure ! Se saluèrent-t-ils tous

Nylia et Dimitry se rendais en cours lorsqu'il lui posa une question :

-Je me demandais, pourquoi t'a les cheveux bleus ?

-J'ai les cheveux bleus parce que …


	2. Les ennuis commencent

**Je ne suis pas blonde, pas anglaise et pas millionnaire donc je ne suis pas JK Rowling.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Les ennuis commencent**

-…Parce que j'aime le bleu !

-C'est tout ?

-Bah, oui. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-Non, rien…

Ils arrivèrent devant la classe puis le professeur Lupin les fit entrer

-Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui, pour votre premier cours de DCFM, nous allons étudier les épouvantards, quel qu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est un épouvantard ?

-Un épouvantard est une créature qui peut changer d'aspect à volonté et qui prend la forme de notre peur la plus profonde. Répondit une élève de serpentard

-En effet, miss, dix points pour serpentard. Et qui sait comment neutraliser un épouvantard ?

-Il faut lancer le sortilège _Riddikulus_ en ayant une pensée amusante.

-Très bien Mr Kennedy, dix points pour gryffondor. Qui essaye en premier? Miss Adams par exemple ?

-Non, je ne le ferais pas.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix. Répliqua Lupin

-Je m'en fiche, je ne le ferais pas. Vous pouvez me mettre des retenues autant que vous voulez, c'est non.

-Miss, c'est mon dernier avertissement et…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase la jeune fille s'était enfui du cours sous le regard atterré de la classe qui avait suivi tout le « duel ».

Dimitry retrouva Nylia à la fin du cours, qui se trouvait dans la tour d'astronomie. Ils partirent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner en compagnie de Jenny et Matthew bien que Nylia soit récalcitrante car le professeur de DCFM y serait aussi. Leurs amis les attendaient à la table des poufsouffles.

-Alors, votre cours s'est bien passé ? leur demanda Matthew

-Ouais, ça va, mais Lupin était en colère parce que Nylia s'est enfuie du cours. Répondit son jumeau

-Pourquoi ? demanda Jenny, très étonnée

-Pour rien, ça ne regarde que moi … Et sinon ça s'est bien passé avec Rogue ? demanda la jeune fille à son amie

-Il est sadique et a fait pleurer un élève, mais à part ça, on peut dire que ça s'est bien passé.

-Super, j'ai hâte d'avoir cours avec lui. Râla Dimitry

C'est alors que la sonnerie de l'après-midi retenti.

-Les Serpentards ont cours avec les Gryffondor, on a Botanique.

-Ok, Salut. Tu viens Jenny ? L'appela Matthew

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers leur cours de vol, à l'extérieur du château.

-Bonjour, je suis serai votre professeur de vol cette année. Se présenta le professeur Bibine.

Comme c'est votre premier cours, je vais vous apprendre l'art de voler sur un balai magique.

Donc, pour faire voler un balai, vous vous mettez devant, vous tendez votre main droite dessus et vous dîtes : debout !

Bien, une fois élevé, vous montez dessus à cheval. Non, Mr, de l'autre côté !

Voilà, maintenant essayez de rester en équilibre et tapez sur le sol.

Le professeur Bibine continua ses explications et à la fin du cours, demanda à Jenny de rester.

-Miss MacGoth, avez-vous déjà volé sur un balai avant ?

-Non, madame, je suis née-moldue.

-Et bien, vous avez du talent, pensez à postulez dans l'équipe de quidditch l'an prochain.

-Bien, madame.

Sur ce, ils partirent à leur cours respectifs. Jenny partit rejoindre Nylia, ayant cours de sortilèges avec celle-ci.

-Tu sais qui est notre prof' de sortilèges, Nylia ?

-Oui, c'est Sirius Black.

Les deux amies se trouvaient dans le couloir qui menait à leur salle de cours lorsqu'elles se firent stopper par des Serpentards de septième année.

-Alors Adams, tu traine avec la vermine ? Ricana Hyperius Greengrass, le meneur du groupe

-Je t'interdis de l'insulter !

-Laisse tomber Nylia, ils n'en valent pas la peine.

-On ne t'a pas autorisé à parler, sale Sang-de-bourbe ! répliqua un autre serpentard

C'est alors que les élèves de serpentard sortirent leurs baguettes et s'apprêtèrent à leurs lancers des sorts. Mais le professeur Black, qui venait d'arriver, les arrêta à temps.

-Messieurs, je vous mets quatre heures de retenus pour avoir insulté et menacer des élèves, qui ne pouvait pas se défendre de surcroit.

-De toute façon c'est un sale traitre à son sang. murmura Hyperius

-Et deux heures de retenues en plus pour vous, Mr Greengrass. Répliqua le professeur de sortilèges.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

-Pour avoir insulté un professeur.

Laissant le jeune homme fulminer dans son coin, il fit entré les élèves dans la classe.

-Et sachez que j'assume parfaitement mon statut de traitre à son sang. Lança-t-il à Greengrass

Entrant à son tour dans la salle, il prit la parole après avoir demandé le silence :

-Bonjour, je serai votre professeur de sortilèges cette année. Nous allons commencer par un sortilège simple, c'est le sort du Wingardium Leviosa. Quel qu'un sait à quoi il sert ?

-Il permet de faire léviter des objets ou des personnes. Répondit Jenny

-Bien, miss, dix points pour Poufsouffle.

Tandis que le professeur Black montrait comment faire aux élèves en difficultés, Nylia se rapprocha de Jenny.

-Comment tu savais pour le Wingardium Leviosa ? Tu es née-moldue.

-Je me suis renseigné avant la rentrée pour ne pas être complètement perdue.

Depuis près de trente minutes, les élèves tentaient de lancer le sort correctement.

C'est alors que Nylia réussie enfin à faire un Wingardium Leviosa.

Le professeur Black se dirigea vers elle.

-Bravo, miss, vous êtes la première à réussir !

-Merci, professeur. Répondit-elle avec une légère rougeur aux joues

-Tu veux bien de montrer, je n'y arrive pas. Lui demanda Jenny

Le reste du cours se déroula dans le calme, si on oubliait qu'un élève avait failli en éborgner un autre avec sa baguette, puis la sonnerie retentit, signalant la fin des cours de l'après-midi.

-Coucou les filles, on est là ! Les appela Matthew

-Hey, ça va ? Leur demanda la poufsouffle

-Ouais, on a eu cours de métamorphose, c'était génial ! répondit l'autre frère

-De notre côté, Nylia est la première qui à réussie à lancer un Wingardium Leviosa.

-C'est pas grand-chose, vous savez. Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement

-Quand même, ce n'est pas rien, et comment tu …

-Je dois y aller ! Euh, je … je dois récupérer un truc.

Une fois que la jeune fille fut partie, les trois autres le mirent à parler.

-Au fait, je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle a les cheveux bleus…

-Et alors ? L'interrogèrent les deux autres

-Elle m'a dit que c'est juste qu'elle aime le bleu mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose.

-Oui, je pense aussi, elle est très gamine et n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur elle, de plus, tu m'as dit qu'elle est assez insolente. Répondit Matthew

-Et la façon dont elle évite le sujet quand on parle de sa participation en cours, et elle m'a même dit que le choixpeau voulait la mettre à Serdaigle. Répliqua Jenny

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à la fin du repas, puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté, rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Mais à la table des professeurs, l'un d'entre eux avait entendu la conversation. Celui-ci se pencha vers le professeur de Sortilèges.

-Sirius, je dois te parler, rejoint moi dans mes appartements après le repas. Chuchota le professeur Lupin

-OK, Remus.

A l'autre bout de la table, le professeur Rogue avait lui aussi entendu la conversation et à la fin du repas, il se leva mais ne partit pas vers les cachots, il rejoignit les deux autres professeurs.


	3. L'agression

**Auteur : Sombradele**

 **Titre : Nylia ou le secret des cheveux bleus**

 **Résumé : Une élève arrive à Poudlard, mais pourquoi a-t-elle un comportement si gamin et insolent ? C'est se que vont devoir découvrir Sirius, Severus et Rémus.**

 **Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Notes de l'auteur : Dans cette histoire, les personnages morts sont vivants (sauf Voldy), Sirius à été innocenté et est prof à Poudlard avec Remus et Severus.**

 **Chapitre 3 : L'agression**

Les trois professeurs se retrouvèrent dans les appartements de Rémus.

-Severus, j'en ai assez de faire semblant de te détester, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas nous monter ?

-On te l'a déjà dit, Sirius, Severus était un espion, toi tu étais à Azkaban et moi je suis un loup-garou. Soupira Rémus

-Je sais ! Mais on ne peut vraiment pas avouer à tout le monde notre secret ?

-Si on continue sur ce sujet, on en a pour des heures. Donc si on parlait d'autre chose. Proposa Severus

-Oui, et à propos de Miss Adams, je pense que nous devrions…

Mais Rémus fut coupé par du bruit qui venait du couloir, ils se dirigèrent donc vers sa source. C'était les amis de Nylia, qui semblaient très inquiets.

-Que faites-vous dehors, alors que le couvre feu est largement dépassé ?! Tonna Rogue

-Pardon, professeur, mais nous cherchons Nylia, elle a disparu. Répondit Jenny

-Comment ça ? demanda Sirius

-Après le repas, elle est partit et on ne l'a pas vu depuis, alors qu'on avait rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. Expliqua Matthew

-En plus, un préfet de Serpentard est venu nous demander si on l'avait vu. Répliqua son jumeau

-Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu nous trouver ? demanda Rémus

-On pensait qu'on la trouverait rapidement mais ça fait plus de 2 heures qu'on la cherche. Répondit la poufsouffle

Les jeunes élèves semblaient sur le point de fondre en larmes.

-Bien, nous allons prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. Décida le professeur de sortilèges

Tous se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci les accueillit avec un air grave sur le visage.

-Albus, une élève à disparu. Dit immédiatement Sirius en entrant

-Je sais, les préfets de Serpentard m'on prévenu. Nous devons tout faire pour retrouver Miss Adams.

Quand a vous, retourner dans vos dortoirs et essayer de ne pas trop vous inquiétez, nous vous préviendrons dès que nous en saurons plus.

Les trois amis retournèrent donc chacun dans leur dortoir, très inquiets.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir eu deux heures soporifiques d'Histoire de la magie, ils partirent à leur dernier cours de la matinée, celui de Métamorphose, le directeur les ayant autorisés à rester ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve Nylia.

Dans la classe se trouvait Hyperius entouré de la plupart des Serpentards.

-…Et à ce moment je l'ai attrapée et puis je l'ai emmenée dans...Attendez, je vous dirais plus tard, la vermine arrive. Dit-il en prenait un air hautain et méprisant

Le cours commença alors, mais aucun des trois n'y prêta attention.

-Vous pensez à la même chose que moi ? Chuchota Dimitry

\- Oui, il y a des chances que Greengrass ai quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Nylia. Répondit Matthew

Une fois le cours fini, ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivé à celle-ci, ils se placèrent au fond de la pièce.

-Il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de lui faire dire où est Nylia. Dit Jenny

-Oui mais comment ? demanda Dimitry

-J'ai une idée ! Mais… elle est risquée, si on a faux, ça ira très mal pour nous. Expliqua Matthew

-C'est quoi ton idée, frangin ?

-Il faut lui faire avaler du véritasérum. C'est une potion qui oblige celui qui l'a bu à dire la vérité.

-Alors on aura besoin de l'aide de Rogue, ça ne va pas être simple. Soupira son jumeau

-Mais c'est une élève de sa maison, il acceptera peut-être. Répliqua Jenny

-Bien, alors nous lui demanderons après le cours de potion. Clôtura le gryffondor

Après avoir pris leur repas dans la Grande Salle, ils se rendirent à leur cours de Potions.

A la fin du cours, ils s'approchèrent du bureau de leur professeur, celui-ci ayant l'air grave.

-Monsieur, est-ce que Nylia à été retrouvée ? demanda Dimitry

-Non, mais nous avons une piste. Des tableaux on vu des individus suspects hier soir, ils se dirigeaient vers un couloir abandonné, mais nous ne savons pas lequel, ni de qui il s'agissait.

-Nous avons également une piste professeur. Nous pensons que c'est Hyperius Greengrass qui emmenait Nylia. Dit Jenny

-Avez-vous des preuves ? Les questionna Rogue

-Pas concrètement, mais nous avons surpris une conversation qui nous pousse à penser ça. Répondit Matthew

-Nous avons un plan, mais il nous faut du Véritasérum. Dit son jumeau

Ils lui expliquèrent leur plan, qui consistait à faire tout avouer à Hyperius, en mettant du véritasérum dans son repas.

-Très bien, j'accepte mais si il s'avère que ce n'est pas qui à fait ça vous serez les seuls responsables. Répondit le professeur de potions

-Bien professeur, merci. Répondirent-ils ensembles

Le professeur leur donna la potion puis ils partirent à leur cours d'après, ils avaient Botanique.

Une fois leur journée terminée, ils rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le repas.

-Je vais demander à Henry Johnson de mettre la potion dans le repas de Greengrass, il est à serpentard et s'entend bien avec Nylia. Dit Jenny

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le jeune serpentard et parla avec lui pendant un moment, lui donna une fiole puis revint vers ses amis.

-C'est bon, Il a dit oui ! s'exclama Jenny, enthousiaste

-Parfait, après on n'a plus qu'a coincé Hyperius dans un couloir et tout lui faire avouer. Répondit Dimitry

Le repas fut très long pour le groupe, qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour leur amie.

Peu après la fin du repas, les trois amis suivirent discrètement le serpentard, qui se dirigea vers les cachots. Celui-ci pris la direction de son dortoir.

-Mince ! S'il arrive à rentrer dans sa salle commune, on ne pourra pas lui faire avouer. Pesta Dimitry

C'est alors que Henry, qui était partit dès le repas achevé, sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard et bloqua le passage à Greengrass.

-Dégage, sale sang-mêlé ! hurla Hyperius

-Les gars, c'est à vous de jouer !

Les amis de Nylia encerclèrent le jeune homme, l'empêchant de s'enfuir, sa seule issue étant de passer par la porte de la salle commune, celle-ci bloquée par Johnson.

C'est à ce moment que la potion fit effet, Hyperius était maintenant obligé de leur répondre.

-Alors, à présent tu va tout nous avouer. Ricana Henry

-Où est Nylia ? demanda Jenny

-Elle est dans l'aile Est du quatrième étage, dans le troisième couloir sur la droite. Répondit le serpentard

-Est-ce qu'elle est saine et sauve ? Le questionna Matthew

-Oui, sa magie l'a protégé peu de temps après que je l'ai emmenée.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers ledit couloir pendant que Henry allait prévenir Dumbledore.

Mais dans quel état va-on la retrouver, si sa magie à dû la protégée ? S'inquiétèrent-ils tous

C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, entendant des sanglots.

Ils retrouvèrent la jeune fille avec les cheveux en bataille, les habits déchirés et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Miss Adams ! Que vous à t-il fait? S'inquiéta Albus

-Il m'a emmenée, puis il a…


	4. Le mystère des cheveux bleus est résolu

**Auteur : Sombradele**

 **Titre : Nylia ou le secret des cheveux bleus**

 **Résumé : Une élève arrive à Poudlard, mais pourquoi a-t-elle un comportement si gamin et insolent ? C'est ce que vont devoir découvrir Sirius, Severus et Rémus.**

 **Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Notes de l'auteur : Je précise que ce chapitre est plus dure que les autres, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis le rating T, et aussi, il semble y avoir des incohérences c'est normal, dans mon histoire, Sirius, Rémus et Severus sont des sang-Pur et Severus est aussi un animagus, il se transforme en panthère noire.**

Désolé pour le retard, d'habitude c'est plus rapide mais avec la fin des cours, j'avais plein de contrôles et de révisons, c'est pour ça. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. Et c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de la fic sauf si j'écrit un épilogue en plus.

Bonne Lecture

 **Chapitre 4 : Le mystère des cheveux bleus est résolus**

-…Il a appelé d'autres élèves, plus âgés, puis ils ont commencés à me frapper. J'ai essayé de me défendre mais ils étaient trop forts, je ne pouvais rien faire.

Entre temps, Greengrass est parti, il avait l'air effrayé. Ensuite, ils ont sortit leurs baguettes magiques et m'ont lancé des sorts, notamment le _doloris_ puis j'ai senti ma magie sortir de mon corps par vague et je crois que je me suis évanouie.

Après, quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai essayé de bouger mais je n'ai pas réussit. Et puis vous êtres arrivés. Expliqua Nylia

-Bien nous allons vous emmener à l'infirmerie. La rassura Albus

Il fit léviter la jeune fille jusqu'au territoire de Pomfresh puis, la laissant aux bons soins de l'infirmière, il renvoya les amis de Nylia dans leurs salles communes en leur promettant qu'ils pouvaient la voir dès qu'elle irait mieux et demanda aux trois professeurs de le rejoindre dans son bureau.

-Albus, il faut trouver les coupables et les punir ! s'écria Sirius

-En effet Sirius, nous interrogerons Miss Adams quand elle se sera fait soigner.

-Mais, en attendant, nous pouvons peut-être aller voir ? demanda Rémus

-Oui, aller y tous les trois, je vous préviendrais quand j'en saurai plus.

Les professeurs allaient partir, quand Severus se stoppa et demanda à Albus :

\- Ne pouvons-nous donc pas lui dire la vérité ?

-Non, et vous savez aussi bien que moi pourquoi. Soupira- t-il

Ils partirent, la mine sombre, interroger Hyperius.

Ils le trouvèrent dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

, suivez-moi dans mon bureau, il me semble que vous avez des choses à nous dire. Dit Rogue de sa voix la plus terrifiante

Il les suivi donc en tremblant, jusqu'au bureau de son directeur de maison.

-Vous avez été accusé d'avoir emmené Miss Adams dans un couloir isolé, et de l'avoir frappé avec l'aide d'autres élèves, est-ce vrai ? demanda Rémus, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que c'était lui

-Oui, c'est vrai. M…Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

Il reçu un regard noir de la part du professeur de potions.

-En fait, je voulais juste l'emmener dans ce couloir pour lui faire peur, parce qu'elle m'énervait, elle ne respectait pas mon autorité.

Mais des élèves de sixième et septième année m'ont vu et ils m'ont obligé à la taper. Moi, je ne voulais pas mais ils m'ont lancés un _doloris_ et j'ai été obligé de les suivre. Après, pendant qu'ils étaient occupés à la frapper, je me suis éclipsé pour aller chercher de l'aide mais ils avaient des complices dans le dortoir et ils m'ont menacé, sinon je serai venu vous chercher. Expliqua-t-il en sanglotant

-Bien, nous vous croyons. Le rassura Lupin

\- Par contre Il faut que vous nous disiez qui sont les autres élèves qui ont agressés Miss Adams. Répliqua Black

Mais alors qu'il allait leur dire, Mme Pomfresh vint les chercher.

-Severus, il y a un problème avec Nylia, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer, et je n'arrive à rien même avec une potion calmante.

Ils envoyèrent Hyperius chez le directeur pour qu'ils disent qui étaient les coupables et pour le prévenir du problème avec Nylia.

Une fois arrivés à l'infirmerie, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci pleurait, ses mains entourant son ventre et ses hanches.

-Miss, que ce passe-t-il ? demande Rémus d'une voix douce

-M…Ma cic…atrice. Ils ont touché… Ma cicatrice. Pleura-t-elle

-Quelle cicatrice ? interrogea Sirius

-Celle-là, je pense. Dit Rogue en montrant une cicatrice sur la hanche gauche de la jeune fille.

Fronçant les sourcils, Dumbledore, qui était arrivé entre temps, lui demanda d'où elle venait.

-On me l'a fait quand j'étais petite.

-Comment ça, on vous l'a fait ? demanda Pomfresh

-Eh bien, en fait, quand j'avais sept ans…

 _Flash Back_

 _Une petite fille était assise sur une balançoire, dans une cour de récréation, elle lisait._ _Personne n'était là pour la pousser. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Cette petite fille avait l'habitude. Elle était seule. Elle l'avait toujours été. Personne à l'école ne se souciait jamais d'elle. Ni ses camarades. Ni ses professeurs. Elle n'était pas comme les autres._ _Ses habits étaient simples, pas de rose, ni de paillette. Pas de fanfreluches. Elle était dénigrée par tous. Alors elle se réfugiait dans les livres._

 _Mais il arrivait parfois que ses camarades lui prêtent un peu d'attention. C'était un de ces jours. Un groupe d'enfant s'avança en direction de la petite fille. A sa tête, un jeune garçon. Les enfants s'arrêtèrent devant elle. Ils la provoquèrent. Mais la petite fille solitaire ne répondis pas, elle se contenta de baisser la tête. Un garçon la poussa de sa balançoire. Elle heurta le sol. Elle était pleine de terre. Le groupe l'entoura alors et commença à la frapper, à coup de pied et de poing._

 _La petite fille cacha sa tête sous ses petites mains. Elle pleurait. On lui tira les cheveux, on lui cracha dessus. Puis les enfants partirent, en riant. Elle releva la tête, les feuilles de son livre, arrachées, éparpiller autour d'elle, et horrifiée, trouva son doudou déchiré._

 _C'était une sorte de petite couverture avec un chien, un loup et une panthère dessiné dessus. Elle avait l'air de beaucoup y tenir._

 _Alors qu'elle pleurait, ils revinrent, l'un d'entre eux cachant un objet dans son dos._

 _Ils l'entrainèrent vers les toilettes, puis celui qui avait l'objet le sortit de derrière son dos. C'était un couteau. Ils l'obligèrent alors à remonter son tee-shirt et le garçon au couteau lui fit une grosse entaille dans la hanche. Il repassa plusieurs fois, de plus en plus profondément, ignorant les pleurs et les cris de la petite fille._

 _-Sale monstre, t'essaye d'être accepté grâce à tes stupides bouquins ! Mais t'es bizarre et tu le resteras !_

 _Puis ils s'en allèrent, la laissant en pleurs et la hanche gauche souillée de sang._

 _Les professeurs avaient tout vu, mais comme à leur habitude, personne n'avait levé le petit doigt. Après tout, cette petite n'était pas de chez eux. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Alors la petite fille pleura, encore et encore, et se dirigea vers la sortie de son école_. _Personne ne l'attendait à la sortie, elle rentra toute seule chez elle, sans jamais avoir quelqu'un pour l'accueillir. Elle vivait toute seule, sans adulte, bien qu'elle ne soit âgée que de sept ans. Après tout, si ses parents l'avaient abandonné, il y avait une raison._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

-Voilà comment j'ai eu ma cicatrice.

-Et pour les cheveux bleus et la non-attention en cours ? demanda Severus

-C'est pour ne pas avoir l'air trop sérieuse. Soupira-t-elle

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce jusqu'a ce qu'Albus le brise en disant que les coupables de l'agression ont été identifiés et seront renvoyés.

-De plus, je crois que vos trois professeurs ont quelque chose à vous dire, nous vous laissons. Dit Albus en quittant la pièce avec l'infirmière

Les trois professeurs s'approchèrent alors de la jeune fille et Rémus prit la parole.


	5. Direction la bibliothèque

**Auteur : Sombradele**

 **Titre : Nylia ou le secret des cheveux bleus**

 **Résumé : Une élève arrive à Poudlard, mais pourquoi a-t-elle un comportement si gamin et insolent ? C'est ce que vont devoir découvrir Sirius, Severus et Rémus.**

 **Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Chapitre 5 : Direction la bibliothèque**

-… Nylia, nous avons quelque chose à t'avouer.

Celle-ci était étonnée, ses professeurs ne l'appelaient jamais par son prénom et ne l'avaient jamais tutoyée !

-Nous connaissions tes parents. Dit Sirius d'une voix triste

-Tu te demande pourquoi ils t'ont abandonné, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Severus

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Est-ce qu'ils m'aimaient ?

-Oui, et si ils avaient put, ils t'auraient gardée. Répliqua Rémus

Nylia laissa enfin ses larmes dévalées librement ses joues.

-Pou…Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas pu me gardée ?

-Pour ta sécurité. Soupira le loup-garou

La jeune fille sembla plus sereine à cet instant.

-Sont-ils encore en vie ? demanda-t-elle

-Oui, et tu les connais. Dit Severus avec un sourire mystérieux

Sur-ce, Severus et Rémus partirent prévenir les amis de Nylia qu'ils pouvaient la voir.

-Au fait, je vous conseille d'aller la bibliothèque, la porte au fond sera ouverte. Lança Sirius avant de franchir la porte de l'infirmerie

Dimitry fut le premier à entrer, Dix minutes après. Rapidement, les deux autres les rejoignirent. Après s'être retrouvés, Nylia leur parla de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec les trois professeurs.

-Je sais, tous les arbres généalogiques des familles de Sang-Pur se trouvent dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. S'écrira Matthew

Ils décidèrent de s'y rendre une fois que leur amie serai sortie de l'infirmerie.

Ils s'y rendirent donc deux jours plus tard.

Madame Pince les regarda entrés dans la réserve, l'air pincé.

Ils fouillèrent dans les rayons pendant plusieurs heures, mais leurs recherches restèrent vaines, bien que très amusantes.

-Regardez, dans la famille Black, y'en a un qui a été père à treize ans. Rigola Dimitry

-Et celui-là, il s'est marié avec deux hommes. Dit Jenny, surprise

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, dans les familles de Sang-Pur, il arrive que plusieurs hommes se marient.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle

-En fait, c'est pour réunir la fortune de plus de familles. Expliqua Matthew

-Mais le but des mariages arrangés, ce n'est pas d'avoir des héritiers ? Normalement il faut un homme et une femme pour avoir un enfant ?

-Avec l'aide d'une potion, c'est possible mais il faut trois patrimoines génétiques différents pour que ça marche. Compléta Dimitry

Nylia, de son côté, était resté muette.

Alors qu'ils allaient abandonner, la jeune élève aux cheveux bleus sortit de la pièce en courant, leur criant qu'elle devait voir quelqu'un.

Ils se penchèrent alors sur le parchemin qu'elle avait laissé poser sur la table.

Ils se regardèrent alors puis coururent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Professeur, les parents de Nylia, ce sont bien…


	6. La découverte de Nylia

**Auteur : Sombradele**

 **Titre : Nylia ou le secret des cheveux bleus**

 **Résumé : Une élève arrive à Poudlard, mais pourquoi a-t-elle un comportement si gamin et insolent ? C'est ce que vont devoir découvrir Sirius, Severus et Rémus.**

 **Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Chapitre 6 : La découverte de Nylia**

-Je pense que vous avez trouvez mais faîtes pas de conclusion pour le moment.

Pendant ce temps, dans une salle de classe délaissée :

-Comment vous avez put me faire ça ?!

-Nylia, calme-toi je t'en pris, c'était pour ta sécurité !

-Je m'en fiche !

La jeune fille s'effondra alors en pleurs. La première personne s'approcha alors et l'enlaça tendrement en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

Elle se laissa alors aller dans ses bras, et l'autre personne présente les rejoignit.

Peut de temps après, les amis de Nylia rencontrèrent le professeur Black, qui les interpella.

-Savez-vous où se trouve le professeur Dumbledore ?!

-Non, pourquoi ? demanda Jenny

-Bellatrix Lestrange s'est échappée d'Azkaban et recherches les parents de Miss Adams.

-Est-elle en danger ?!

-Oui, il faut qu'elle retourne à son dortoir !

Ils entendirent alors une explosion, et virent avec effroi Bellatrix Lestrange avancer vers eux.

Le professeur Black se plaça devant ses élèves afin de les protégés. La mangemort lança un _doloris_ auquel Sirius répondit par un _protego_ puis enchaina par un _expelliarmus_ que sa cousine esquiva. Le combat était féroce et aucun ne parvenait à prendre le dessus sur le duel.

Les élèves s'étaient quand à eux réfugiés dans le passage secret derrière la statue de la Sorcière Borgne –celui qui mène à Honeydukes- et partirent à Pré-Au-Lard chercher des Aurors.

Alors que Sirius pensait être vaincu par la mangemort qui l'avait désarmé, le professeur Dumbledore arriva dans son dos et la pétrifia à l'aide d'un sort. Les Aurors qui venaient d'arriver avec Nylia- qui les avaient rejoint- et ses amis la ramenèrent au Ministère pour qu'elle reçoive le Baiser du Détraqueur.

Peut de temps après, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le bureau du Directeur.

Ce fut celui-ci qui prit la parole :

-Bien, je suppose que vous pouvez à présent tous savoir qui sont les parents de Nylia. Et je pense que vous vous douterez de la raison pour laquelle Bellatrix les recherchaient.

Sachez que c'est également pour cette raison qu'ils ont été forcés d'abandonner leur fille à des moldus.

Tous acquiescèrent.

-Je vais donc vous demandez de tout de même garder tout ceci secret pour le moment.

C'est alors que Nylia s'approcha du professeur Dumbledore avec ses parents, ses amis la regardèrent alors bouche bée.

Il s'agissait de…


	7. La révélation

**Auteur : Sombradele**

 **Titre : Nylia ou le secret des cheveux bleus**

 **Résumé : Une élève arrive à Poudlard, mais pourquoi a-t-elle un comportement si gamin et insolent ? C'est ce que vont devoir découvrir Sirius, Severus et Rémus.**

 **Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Chapitre 7 : la révélation**

… Sirius Black, Severus Rogue et Rémus Lupin.

-Le couple sur l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black, c'était vous ?! s'écria Dimitry

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout. Dit Nylia avec un sourire mystérieux

-En effet, vous savez tous qu'après la Grande Bataille, Harry Potter à disparu. Dit Dumbledore

Tous hochèrent la tête, les parents des jumeaux leur avait dit et ils l'avaient répéter à Jenny.

-Mais ce que personne ne sait, c'est que Harry Potter n'a pas disparu, le sort que lui à jeté Voldemort l'a considérablement rajeuni. Expliqua Rémus

C'est alors que Sirius pouffa et donna un coup de coude à Nylia. Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir.

-De plus, pour une raison inconnu, celui-ci s'est changé en fille. Il ou plutôt elle, à été adopté par Sirius, Rémus et Severus.

Tous ses amis étaient muets de stupéfaction.

-Tu… Tu veux dire que tu es Harry Potter ? demanda Matthew

-Oui, mais ils ne m'ont rendu mes souvenirs qu'aujourd'hui.

-En réalité, Nylia à toujours vécu avec nous, nous avons inventé une histoire de toute pièce. Dit Severus

-Mais, et la cicatrice ? répliqua Jenny

-Celle sur mon front à disparu quand j'ai vaincu Voldemort mais le sort qui m'a rajeuni m'a laissé cette cicatrice là. Soupira-t-elle

-Et pour le changement total d'apparence et la répartition du choixpeau à Serpentard ?

-Les cheveux bleus, c'est un effet du sort, et en fait, quand j'étais Harry Potter, le choixpeau avait hésitez en Gryffondor et Serpentard, du coup cette fois-ci, j'ai voulu changé et aller chez les verts et argents.

Suite à ces révélations, chacun rentra dans son dortoir ou ses appartements.

HPHPHPHPHP

 _Vingt ans plus tard_

Jenny s'était mariée avec Matthew et était devenue Madame Johnson, Joueuse de quidditch professionnelle, poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des GothicGoules.

Son mari était devenu professeur d'Etude des Runes à Poudlard.

Dimitry était devenu Auror et s'était marié avec Henry.

Celui-ci était devenu Directeur du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, il avait d'ailleurs, grâce à son travail acharné, permis aux sorciers de mieux les comprendre et de faire la paix, notamment avec les Géants, les Gobelins et les Centaures.

Nylia, quand à elle, était devenu professeur de Potions à Poudlard et directrice de la maison Serpentard. Elle s'était mariée avec Emily, la sœur d'Henry, âgée de deux ans de moins qu'elle. Emily était devenue médicomage.

A l'aide de ses amis et de ses pères, Nylia avait crée une potion qui permettait à deux femmes d'avoir un enfant ensemble, et avait également mis au point la potion de Grossesse pour homme, et il n'y avait plus besoin de trois hommes, seuls deux suffisaient.

Ce qui permit à Dimitry et Henry d'avoir trois enfants, deux filles et un garçon : Amy, Amanda et Antony.

Jenny et Matthew eurent quatre enfants : Jack, Sonia, Roxanne et Paul.

Nylia et Emily fondèrent une famille nombreuse avec douze enfants : Estelle, Louise, Basile, Valère, Adèle, Margot, Joseph, Josselin, Félicie, Jennifer, Alexandre et Sarah.

FIN


End file.
